DESTROY ALL ZOMBIES!
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: It's 1998 and Raccoon City is falling apart. At first ignored but turned into something else. When Cryptosporidium is sent to see what has happened to Raccoon City, It's Destruction is truly reviled. Resident Evil & Destroy All Humans! Crossover
1. New Mission

DESTORY ALL ZOMBIES!

**Chapter 1** New Mission

1998, Raccoon City USA, was infested with blood thirsty zombies and monsters. Only few have entered this city and come out alive. Because of the T-virus created by Umbrella enterprises and a serious accident an entire city has fallen with flesh eating monsters. After the members from the S.T.A.R.S. have left the city or were killed. The city was supposedly blown up by thermonuclear explosions. But that was covered up from the real thing. What really happened was much, much, more stupid than anyone can imagine…or at least a human can imagine. It was really just a small grey alien what was behind the who cities destruction.

----

"Crypto! I have a job for you." Pox said using a hovering hologram projector.

"Oh come on Poxy, Another one. Come on, can it just be destroying humans again? I haven't had job like that since 1969." Crypto complained firing his designator ray at a poster of a soldier behind the White House.

"Well I really can't say humans but defiantly something to kill."

Crypto sighed and said "Alright, You got my interest. What is it?"

"Well, a mid-western city called Raccoon City has had incidences of bazaar murders, and is causing the city to go in havoc."

"What do you mean bazaar murders? Aren't the reasons why humans kill each other bazaar?"

"Well, you raise good point. But that is not the case. When I was listening and watching earth television and radio signals I have learned that they are much different from stereotypical murders from humans."

"How so?"

"In ways that they actually eat their victims and according to some reports the human victims have come back to life and try to eat other victims."

"Whoa back up, so mean to tell that these humans die and then they come back to life and search for other victims?"

"Exactly Crypto, Well at least that is what I heard."

"Can anyone confirm this? Because this sounds like that stupid earth movie I watched back in 1978."

"The only official sources I have gathered are from the Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S. survivors.

"The what survivors?" Crypto asked laughing.

"S.T.A.R.S. The Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. According to my sources they are the only survivors of the incident."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with us?"

"If this phenomenon has anything to do with the human's basic functions or their brain, it could destroy our Furon DNA within them. So if we don't take care of it now it could make an academic in the future that will be irreversible and cause all normal humans to go all extinct and also making our DNA go extinct."

"Okay, so what is the most recent news you've heard?"

"Well, actually not long ago the reports seem to have stopped. But the odd thing is that all reports of all kinds seem to have stopped."

Crypto sighed and said "Alright, I go to Raccoon City and see what's up."

Crypto then walked away from his target range in the back of the White House, went to his saucer and flew to Raccoon City.


	2. Welcome

**Chapter 2** Welcoming committee

Crypto arrived at Raccoon City in about two hours after he got his mission. It was late at night. He landed his saucer in front of a small law building. He hovered down out of his saucer he looked around the small mid western town. It was quite town…too quite for an American town especially when bazaar murders have been happening. No one was on the streets and hardly any lights were on. Just then Pox appeared again on the hovering hologram projector.

"Crypto, report." Pox asked following Crypto.

"Report what! There's not a damn thing in this city!" Crypto yelled as he continued to walk down the road of the city.

"First looks can be deceiving Crypto. As I am sure that something is up."

"Oh yeah? Like what!"

"Well I am not sure; after all you did land in a pretty open area! The humans are obvious hiding."

"Oh, Please! I landed in front of the Arkvoodle damn White House and I still got to see people."

"That is a highly respected and powerful location. It would be hard not to notice anyone! Anyway your mission is still the same."

Just then they heard something fall in between two buildings. Then they could hear moaning. Crypto walked closer to the noise and aimed his Zap-O-Matic toward the sounds.

"Alright you come on out and I won't have to put two million volts of electricity into you!" he threatened.

Then as the groaning got louder he could see the creature. It looked like a human but his eyes were grey and his clothes were covered in blood.

"What the…" Crypto said backing way from the hideous creature.

Just then he turned away and saw two more coming toward him. He then took his electricity weapon fired a stream of electricity at both of them. Soon as he electrified them he turned to the first one he saw and fired the electricity toward them.

After he saw that he turned the creature black he could hear moaning again from behind. He turned to the two from earlier getting back up.

"Oh NO! These humans seem be immune to the Zap-O-Matic!" Pox cried out of fear.

"Are these things even human?" Crypto asked backing away from the creatures.

"I'm not sure. If these mutilated creatures are human, they seem to be immune to pain."

"Pain oh…I will show them pain!"

Crypto then transformed his Zap-O-Matic to the Denigrator Ray. Then fired at the three mutilated creatures and watched them turn to skeletons and then to ash. Pox then hovered over to the ashes of the creatures.

"What the hell were those things!?" Crypto yelled.

"I am not sure yet but we will know soon enough. Till then you are to investigate these creatures and the bazaar murders." Pox responded as his hologram projector took a sample from the ashes.

Just as Pox left to test the sample he heard the moaning again but this time in larger numbers, he turned around to see what looked like an army of them. He then used his jet pack and went on top of a building to escape them. He then was able to see what was happening in this city and was wondering if Pox's information is more accurate than he wanted.


	3. Law Enforcement?

I have no rights or ownership of Resident Evil or Destroy All Humans!

* * *

**Chapter 3** Law Enforcement?

Crypto continued to fly on top of buildings avoiding the ground so he didn't have worry about getting attacked by those things. He kept wondering if those things were behind the bazaar murders. But that wouldn't help him in anyway. Even if they were the one behind the murders it wouldn't explain what happened to city for it to get this bad.

As he went on top of a building he heard some glass breaking and a man screaming from a small building not far from him. He flew to where he heard the screaming and landed near a distance of what looked like a local armory. An earth vehicle was parked on the side of building and looked as if it was used to block a large window but obviously didn't do a good job because something got in. He walked in closer to the attack he heard some crunching and saw something that even made him sick. Five of the creatures were eating what was once a human.

He took his disintegrator ray and fired at the five creatures turning them into ash. He walked into the small gun store and saw nothing of interest. All the guns on the racks and all the ammo was missing. Just as he was about to leave he heard something steps and moaning again. He turned around and saw the human that was getting eating getting back up. The human had become one of the mutilated creatures. The creature walked toward Crypto but he disintegrated the mutilated human before the creature could get up.

"Well it seems Poxy's information was accurate after all." Crypto said to himself walking out the back door of the small armory.

As he walked through the back ally behind the gun store he could hear echoes of moaning and groaning of mutilated humans from a distance. He could also hear fires burning, and a few screams but they seemed to all be silenced instantly. He continued to walk through back ways and what not till he made it to one small part of the city with fires and people crushed under cars near the Raccoon City Police Department. He walked toward the gate entrance of the police department but stopped to see more of the mutilated humans.

"I am getting tired of dealing with you living dead humans getting in my way!" he yelled firing his disintegrator ray at them.

Just then one of them grabbed him from the back and was about to bit him. But he used Psychokinesis to grab the creature with his mind levitated him and threw him into a car fired his gun and disintegrated him.

"Okay this is getting old! What is this? Doesn't the Earth military or police forces give a damn? Man, went I invaded Earth the police did a better job in trying to stop me then this academic!" he complained walking toward the gate.

The gate was locked so he just flew over it with his jet pack. He walked into the garden to the police building. The entered through the two large green doors and saw the size of the police station's entrance. He looked around the lobby and saw a few doors boarded up and the lobby was empty. Just then he could hear some clicking sounds coming from the ceiling. He looked up to see what looked like an inside out human with claws. Crypto was really freaked out now see that thing crawling up on the roof. The red clawed creature then made a moan that reviled a long tongue.

It then fell from the ceiling in front of Crypto and lunged at him. He used Psychokinesis to push the creature away from him at slammed it against the wall. He took his disintegrator ray and fired it at the creature. The creature dodged the plasma blasts and attempted to slash him. Crypto used his jet pack to fly away from the attack and fired again. The creature was able to dodge it started to clime up the walls again as Crypto kept firing at the creature. The creature went to attack by jumping off the wall but Crypto was able to hit it and disintegrate the creature before it could get him. He then landed on the ground.

"Okay, that explains what happened to the police force. But how did this happen to the humans in the first place?" He said to himself trying to comprehend everything.

Just then he could hear a helicopter and something hit the roof. Because of his mission and all these crazy happenings he knew he had to investigate. He made his way to the roof.

* * *

I know it's like three different games together but hey it's called a fan fiction for a reason! 


	4. New Discoveries

**Chapter 4** New Discoveries

Crypto worked his way upstairs with no real hurry. He ran into a few mutilated humans and vaporized them. As he worked his way up to the roof he started to try to figure this out.

First he sees humans that have come back from the dead and eat people then he sees an inside out human with claws. What were these things? Where they come from? If they were in fact humans than what made them like that? All he could come up with was stuff he saw in zombie films and other cheap monster movies he has seen.

As he made his way to the roof he could he hear burning. As he opened the door he saw a crashed helicopter on the side of the building. And not far from the side he saw what looked like a large capsule. He walked close to it and it open up. White steam came from the open cylinder and saw a silhouette of a large bald muscular man. He walked out and he could see the large man. It was white skinned and was wearing a thick green coat. Crypto didn't even want to take a chance with him.

"Eat plasma you ugly SOB!" Crypto yelled firing his disintegrator ray at the large creature.

His weapon had no affect to the creature and walked toward him as he kept firing. The large man then lifted him arm attempted to smash Crypto. But he used his jet pack to get away from the creature's attack. While in the air he continued to fire his plasma blasts at the creature but still had no affect. The creature then ignored Crypto as he made his way to the door and left.

"Alright, what just happened?!" Crypto said landing.

"I am not sure but I do have news." Pox said using the hovering hologram projector coming from behind.

"Okay, so what did you find out?"

"When I examined the ashes of those mutilated humans, I have discovered that the creatures were dead before you disintegrated them. Their cells seemed to have been altered somehow by a virus of some sort."

"Virus?"

"Yes, a virus. The virus seems to enter though the victims' cells and once it makes contact to the cell's nucleolus it will manipulate the cell's DNA. As the cell begins to replicate through mitosis, the virus is copied with each division and co-operate with the cells."

"So what is the virus itself?"

"The virus itself is a protein crystal with a RNA core."

"So this virus is what makes these…zombies right?"

"Yes, I guess it is safe to say that those things are zombies. But I can't be sure till I get a better sample."

"So how am I going to do that?"

"Well, actually all I need is a brain stem. Just extracted their brain and I will know more."

"About the virus, you wouldn't happen to know what it is called would you?"

"No, there doesn't seem to a record of this virus in the US government knowledge or at least one that does this and explains it like this anyway."

"Speaking of zombies there seems to be other creatures besides those things."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first entered the police station I was attacked by some inside out creature with a huge tongue and claws."

"Hmm maybe there is a little more to this virus then we may want to believe."

"Alright I'll get you a brain stem and then I'll look at these murders again."

"I won't worry about the murders anymore Crypto. I will be waiting for you with the brain at your saucer."

Pox then left the roof of the police station and Crypto went to go get the brain stem for examination.


	5. The source

**Chapter 5** The source

It didn't take Crypto very long to find a zombie and used Psychokinesis to extract a zombie's brain and take it back to his saucer. Pox took the brain and went to see what was making it tick as for Crypto he was sent back to the police station to see what he could find.

He really didn't find anything of interest or help in the police station at first. In all the places he looked all he found was old police reports and old data. But as he walked down one of the halls he saw a sign next to a door saying "S.T.A.R.S." He remembered Pox mentioned something about them being the only survivors so he entered the room to see if he could find anything. Like before he found nothing helpful till he went to desk in the middle of the room between all the other desks. According to the desk label and the name on the reports the desk belonged to Chris Redfield.

He scattered through the reports and learned that he was one of the people investigating the bazaar murders. He looked at the autopsy reports and photos and the bodies in the pictures looked like the zombies he saw. He then saw a light green book that looked like a diary of some sort. He read through the diary and saw things about a conspiracy with a corporation called Umbrella and someplace called The Spencer estate.

"Crypto! I have the stunning results on that brain stem! Return to your saucer immediately!" Pox said through Crypto's radio.

Crypto worked his way back to his saucer and saw Pox using the hologram projector next to his saucer.

"Alright, Poxy what did you find?" Crypto asked walking up to him.

"I found something that makes this virus more dangerous than we thought. According to my results I have found out that the creature's brain is still alive."

"But how? I popped the brain right out of his head raw! How can it still be alive?"

"After doing some tests I realized the virus can actually change the body's dependence to be self-sufficient. Making their respiratory and circulatory unnecessary to make them live."

"Wow, powerful virus. Anyway what about the Furon DNA?"

"It's just as I feared…The virus mutates the DNA making it unusable for cloning."

"Great…"

"All we need to do now is to find the source of this virus and destroy it. Unfortunately I can't figure it out where it is."

"Yeah about that, I may know something that can get us on the right trail."

"Oh really, what did you find?"

"I found a desk that belonged to one of the S.T.A.R.S. members. I found out that they were the ones under the investigation."

"Really, what did you find out?"

"According to the reports the investigation of one of the murders led them to mansion not far from here called the Spencer Estate and something about a conspiracy with the Umbrella Corporation."

"If you information is correct then-"

"You want me to blow it up?"

"Destroying the mansion will not help! We must first confirm that it is the source then we will worry about the city."

"Why don't we just this end this fan fiction. The story is called 'Destroy All Zombies!' not 'Special Agent Crypto.'!"

"The fan fiction is a crossover between Resident Evil and Destroy All Humans, the story would be boring if we just end it now."

Crypto sighed and said "Fine."

"Anyway, take your saucer to the mansion and see what you can find out. I will start to research the this Umbrella Corporation."

Crypto just then used his saucer to fly out of the city to the mansion.


	6. New Place New Monsters

**Chapter 6** New place New Monsters

Crypto landed his saucer by the entrance of the Spencer Estate. It was quiet and dark outside. Pox was there using the hologram projector to talk to Crypto.

"Crypto this is where I make my leave. You are to explore the mansion and see what you can find out about this Umbrella Corporation. While you are doing that I am going to see what I can find out about Umbrella at the American government files."

"Is that it? That is my mission? No destroying zombies or anything?"

"I am sure you will find something to kill but until we find what we are up against we are not going to go straight to nuclear weapons and destroying the city."

With that Pox's hologram went off and the projector went back into his saucer.

As he worked his way to the entrance of the mansion he could hear growling. He turned around to see an Earth creature that the humans called a dog. It looked a lot like the human zombies he seen; mutilated with gray eyes. The black dog walked closer to Crypto as he had his disintegrator ray ready to fire. The dog then ran and jumped in front of him but Crypto was able to disintegrate the dog before it could even touch him.

He then walked into the mansion and saw the large entrance with the red carpet, a small typewriter, and a stairs. As he explored the large room from he see something from the back of the stairs in shadows. They looked hunched with large white eyes and two large claws on each hand. Crypto walked in closer to get a better look. When he got closer he saw four of the creatures in the light. They were green and had warts all over their back.

"What in Arkvoodle's name!" Crypto said backing up from getting a better sight.

The four green creatures all lunged toward him. Crypto used his jet pack and fired his disintegrator ray at the creatures but they were too quick. After being the air and seeing that he was only wasting time he transformed his disintegrator ray to the Ion Detonator and charged it to maximum spring and fired it to the ground. The four creatures stopped trying to get Crypto and admired the red ion shell fired.

"And I thought humans were stupid." Crypto snickered pressing a button on the side of the gun.

The ion shell exploded in a light red color in a four feet radius turning the four creatures into blue and black and then disintegrated to nothing, not even ashes. He then landed and then could hear foot steps coming down the stairs and he turned to see who it was. It was normal looking human wearing a black military uniform and was wearing sunglasses.

"Good evening mister president." The man said as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah good evening, mind telling me who you-Wait a minuet…how do you know I am the president?" Crypto said transforming his gun back to the disintegrator ray and aiming.

"Almost every American and worldwide government agency knows."

"Great…Who are you anyway and what do you know about this city going to hell in a hamster ball."

"I am Albert Wesker of a secret organization."

"Let me guess…Umbrella right?"

"Formerly yes, I have sold my soul to a new organization since then."

"Well, then tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Okay then lets start with solid facts like what is this virus."

"Ah, so you have learned of virus. That virus conducted by the Umbrella Corporation. The T-Virus released by a serious accident at the Umbrella corporation not far from here and that is the reason why Raccoon City is the way it is."

"T-Virus?"

"Or Tyrant Virus if you so prefer."

"Okay that explains a lot. Now why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern Furon." Wesker said walking out the mansion continuing "But I will tell you this; you may find out that your Furon technology is no match for some of these things you might meet."

"You get back here miserable human!"

Crypto flew toward him as fast as he could about to fire his disintegrator ray at him. Wesker turned and flew out of the way at an amazing speed and rushed back to Crypto and punched him hard making him fly back. Wesker then focused his glasses and returned to the door.

"And remember mister president, just because it doesn't look ugly doesn't mean it is normal." Wesker said going out the door.

Crypto put his head up rubbing his head from getting punched. He could already tell that he was not normal. No average human could do that. He now knew what he was up against but still wondered if he was taking this too seriously.


	7. Secret Lab

**Chapter 7** Secret Lab

After Crypto's humiliation with Wesker, he left to explore the rest of the mansion. Most of the doors were unlocked, broken, or the doors were puzzles and they were already solved making his way around the mansion much easier.

The mansion was very old. The wood that helped keep the place up was rotting out, wall paper was peeling off; blood stains were all over the floors and walls along with a trail of dead zombies and dead monsters that were obviously killed by Wesker. But in other rooms it actually looked pretty new. Like some of the hallways and the bar and a few of the bedrooms looked like it was being regularly cleaned.

After making it upstairs he discovered he walked up slowly and opened the door. So as he opened he saw another one of those large green clawed creature with warts. But he was behind it and it didn't know that he was behind it. Crypto had no intension in not killing it so he aimed his disintegrator ray at the back of the creature and fired it in the back. He watched the plasma burn easily through the creature's back as it fell making a screeching sound. While the creature was still burning from the plasma fire Crypto walked right by it. But soon after walked over the burned creature he saw two more lunging toward him. He then used Psychokinesis to grab one of creatures and threw it into the other one. He then fired his weapon at the two creatures and killed them.

After he killed the green creatures he opened another door. The room was all concert walls with a few support beams and a very large hole at the end of the room. He was just going to ignore the room but he basically checked the whole mansion and was getting tired of running into dead ends so he walked toward the hole. Looked down the hole and saw it was very deep.

Despite anyone's good judgment, he transformed his disintegrator ray to the zap-o-matic and fired a stream of electricity down the hole to see what was in there and how deep it was. The stream of electricity lit the hole and he couldn't see if the electricity hit the bottom or not.

Just then he heard something burrowing and something hissing. He looked down the hole and saw something coming up and it burst threw the ground knocking Crypto back and falling to the ground. He looked to see a large purple and black snake.

"What were these humans thinking when they were making these things!" Crypto yelled looking at the sight of the creature.

He took his weapon and fired the stream of electricity at the creature. The snake's rough body made the zap-o-matic worthless against it. The snake opened its mouth and lunged toward Crypto. But he jumped the attack using his jet pack. He flew behind the snake's head, transformed his gun to the disintegrator ray and fired the plasma blast in the back of the snake's head. The ray was able to burn part of the snake's skin but had no major effect.

The snake then turned its head and lunged toward him again. Crypto dodged it flew to the side of the snake's head and fired his gun at the snake's eye. The plasma fire burned the snake's eye off and made a screeching sound. After the snake moved its head it opened its mouth and lunged toward Crypto again. He dodged the snake's lunging attack and fired at the snake's other eye also burning it out. And like before it make the loud annoying screeching sound.

Crypto believed that he had beaten the snake so he landed to the ground. The snake then stopped moving and screeching and started to hiss and search around the room. Then it turned its head toward Crypto and continued hissing. Crypto stopped and waited for the snake to do something. The snake then lunged toward Crypto with its mouth open. Crypto took his gun fired it in the snake's mouth. The plasma blast burned the snake's mouth and continued to lunge toward him so he rolled away from it and it crashed into the wall but was still moving to get out.

Without taking any chances he used his jet pack fired his weapon on the side of the snake's body making small burning parts on the side of the snake. The snake screeched again and put another hole in the wall and slithered toward Crypto. He flew to the side fired his weapon all over the snake's head. After firing at it for a while he stopped firing to see. The snake's face looked all red with fluids leaking from it. It looked more hideous than it did before and was able to tell that his disintegrator ray wasn't going to kill this thing.

Realizing that he needed a change in strategy he transformed his gun to his Ion Detonator. The snake shook its head and then lunged with its mouth open at Crypto. He flew backwards and fired an ion shell into the snake's mouth. The snake closed its mouth and stopped and was about to spit it out. Without wasting a second, he pressed the button on the side of the gun and blew its head apart. The impact from the explosion made him fly into the wall.

He shook his head looked to see the large snake's head blown to pieces all over the room and was obviously dead. He shook his head growled at the large dead snake.

"Not so big now when you're dead huh!" He yelled laughing.

Not wasting time, he used Psychokinesis to bring the rest of the snake out of the hole. In case anything else was down there, he transformed his gun back to the zap-o-matic and fired a stream of electricity down it. He waited for something to happen but nothing came out and no strange noises, nothing. So he jumped down the hole and used his jet pack to help soften his fall. Soon as he landed he walked down the twists and turns in the tunnel and the zap-o-matic sparks of electricity provided good lighting.

He soon came to a light at the end of the large tunnel the large snake had made. He soon made it to the end of it to see a tunnel leading down to what looked like a laboratory of some sort. He slid down to see what it was and he was in what looked like an infirmary of some sort. A small bed a desk with an old typewriter and a large old trunk was all that was in there along with some medical equipment. Crypto found nothing of interest in the room so he left. When he went outside the room he saw what looked like a train on a turntable and on the other side was an elevator to somewhere.

Just then he heard something walking making heavy footsteps. He turned back to the train to see something coming from behind. It was a large mutilated human with a large eye on the side with huge claw.

Crypto transformed his gun to the disintegrator ray aimed it and said.

"Alright, you Umbrella mutated monsters show me what you got!"


	8. Weird Connection

**Chapter 8** Weird Connection

The large creature walked toward Crypto slowly as Crypto walked toward it. The large creature first stared at Crypto as he just waited for it to attack. Just then the creature lifted its arm with claws and attempted to smash Crypto. He rolled to the side firing his disintegrator ray at the creature running away.

The creature followed Crypto with the plasma fire hitting him. The disintegrator ray did nothing to him except make burn flesh on him. Crypto used his jet pack to fly into the air and started to fire at its head and still showed no effect. The creature then jumped on top of the train and jumped to the air to get Crypto. He hesitated as it got closer to him but he turned off his jet pack so the creature would go over him and the large creature dug its claws into the side of the wall in the turntable.

He then took his gun and transformed it to the Ion Detonator and fired an ion shell in between the wall the creature trying to get his claws out. Pressing the button the side of the gun, it exploded the shell and blew the creature off the wall and his front was all burned. As the smoke cleared he saw that the creature was only getting started.

"What is this guy?!" Crypto yelled seeing that this thing wasn't even harmed.

The creature rushed toward Crypto as he backed into the train. The creature lunged its claw toward him but he dodged it making the claw go through the train. As the creature pulled his arm out, Crypto fired another ion shell in front of him and pressed the button immediately. The explosion seemed to have less effect then the first one he used as the creature just kept coming.

Crypto started to worry about this thing. He used basically used everything he has. He had other weapons but they weren't made for fighting something like this. He flew one top of the train to look for something he could use and he did. To his right were two barrels that said "extremely flammable". Knowing he was running out of options, he used Psychokinesis to grab the two barrels and threw them into him. The flammable liquid covered the creature but then it started to rush toward Crypto. It jumped on top of the train and rushed toward him with the claw.

Crypto transformed his gun back to the disintegrator ray flew backwards and fired. As the creature jumped off the train to get him the plasma fire ignited the flammable liquid and fell to the ground. Crypto landed and watched the creature trying to get the fire out. Not taking any chances, he transformed his gun to the zap-o-matic and fired a stream of electricity at the creature. The creature shook around while the electricity and fire was still all around him.

Just then his gun ran out of energy and the creature fell to the ground smoking. Crypto walked up to the creature and just looked at it. The creature was defiantly not dead but at least unconscious. Just then he heard gunfire from a distance.

"Looks like I am not the only one alive in this place." Crypto said going to the elevator.

He went to the level above him since the gun fire was the loudest. He peaked his head in to see a brown hair woman wearing a pink jacket using a handgun against one of the large green creatures. See the human didn't have a chance against the creature using a weak handgun; he transformed his gun the disintegrator ray fired at it. After the creature fell to the ground the human saw Crypto and aimed the gun at him.

"Come now, I save you from a mutated looking frog and I get gun to my face. What kind of gratitude is that?" Crypto said putting his gun down.

"Who are you?" The female human asked as she kept aiming at him.

"Cryptosporidium is my name, and who might you be?"

"Claire…Claire Redfield. What are you?" She asked putting her gun away.

"Not that you need to know but I am a furon from the plant Furon. The reason why I am here doesn't concern you. But I wonder what are you doing here?"

"You're a real alien?" she asked backing away

"Yeah, don't worry I am not got to disintegrate you. So I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to look for my brother, Chris."

"Hmm, wait I heard of him, yeah if you want to really find his diary or his belongings you might want to go to the police station I found stuff there."

"I know I just came from there."

"Your kidding this laboratory is linked up with the mansion and the police station."

"Mansion?"

"Forget it. Hey you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Umbrella Corporation would you?"

"Besides how the virus spreads and that everything in the city was created by Umbrella."

"I am intrigued, how did it spread to infect the whole city?"

"From what I heard it was from rats getting into the chemicals after some men tried to get the virus but where killed by someone."

"Finally, the god of questions has been answered."

"Wait, if you are an alien as you claim, why do you need to know this?"

"Because if I don't the entire human race and my furon DNA will be extinct." Crypto said walking past her and continued "Oh yeah before I forget, don't go to the bottom floor theirs a thing down there."

Claire watched the alien leave the room and continued on. She wasn't sure if telling an alien what she knew was a good idea but he did save her.

Crypto on the other hand really didn't care about her but she did give him information he could use but until he gets to the part about destroying the city and destroying all zombies he really didn't care about anything. The only thing puzzling him now what was up with Wesker and how was he able to do that?


	9. Crypto vs Nemises

**Chapter 9** Cryptosporidium vs. Nemesis

Crypto walked through the lab on the floor and once again found nothing to help him. Now that all the important questions were answered all he had to do was go back to Pox and tell him what he found. He continued to look for a way out and found zombies and other monsters on the way. With approximately two hours of searching for a way out he seems to find no way out and he didn't want to go back and face that thing. After finding the sewers he found a man hole to outside. He used Psychokinesis to move the manhole cover and flew out back in the middle of the city.

"Well at least I am out of there now to get the saucer and tell Poxy what I found out." Crypto said to himself pressing a button on his belt so his saucer would come.

Just then an explosion occurred in front of him. He looked to see what it was a he saw something that he did not like. It was a mixed faced creature with one grey eye with one regular eye with stitches. He was wearing a thick black suit and was carrying a rocket launcher in his left arm.

Crypto backed away from the creature and found him to be scarier then the other things he fought but he didn't know why.

"Stars" the monster said in a low voice.

Crypto knew he was going to have to fight this thing so he flew in front of.

"Alright you ugly mutated Umbrella freak lets see if you can take me on unlike your other friends." Crypto yelled unleashing his jet pack aimed his gun at the creature.

The large creature dropped the rocket launcher and rushed toward Crypto. He fired his disintegrator ray at the creature but like the others it had no effect. He flew over the rushing monster, transformed his gun the Ion Detonator and fired a shell on top of the monster. Before the monster could do anything Crypto detonated the shell. He waited in the air to see if it did anything. The monster stopped and shook its head around and looked at Crypto. Crypto then landed and fired another shell at the monster and detonated it and still showed no major effect. While the monster was still getting the smoke off he used Psychokinesis to grab a nearby car and threw it to the monster. The monster saw the car coming and punched it away from him and breaking Crypto's control on it. The creature rushed toward again ready to smash Crypto. Crypto flew over the monster and saw his saucer landing in the middle of the street. He flew over the creature and on top of his saucer, but the monster followed him jumped on top of saucer with him. The monster lunged to Crypto as he flew over him and fired his disintegrator ray it. His weapon only seemed to provoke the creature not hurting it. The creature attempted to smash him again and he dodged and made a dent in his ship. Crypto growled and used Psychokinesis to grab and push the monster off. The monster stopped and just looked at Crypto.

Just then a hand gun and a machine gun were fired at the back of the large monster.

"stars" the monster said again in a low voice.

The monster turned toward the two humans firing it and rushed toward him. Crypto didn't ask questions so he transformed his gun to the zap-o-matic and fired a stream of electricity into the monster. The monster shook violently with the big electric shock and fell to the ground in black smoke coming off of him.

"stars" the monster said lower than before falling unconscious.

The two humans that helped him left him. Not that he was surprised since he was an alien. He was quite surprised that Claire didn't run away and scream or just fired at him.

"Finally I can get out of here and now to find safe place to tell Poxy" He said to himself entering his saucer and flying on top of a nearby building.

After he landed on the building he threw the hologram projector to talk to Pox.

"You find anything we can use Crypto?" Pox asked annoyed.

"Yeah I found out stuff that will aid us in this academic."

"Really finally, some good news what do you have for me?"

"Well believe it or not there is underground laboratory under the mansion and it is connected to the police station."

"Well that explains something. I am going to assume that is part of Umbrella."

"Right, I also found out what the virus is and how it was spread."

"Perfect what is it?"

"The virus known as the T-virus is what is causing this academic along with other creatures' creation.

"T-virus…I found something like that in the government files. It was something about how it was supposed to make a perfect soldier or some other nonsense."

"Anyway, the virus was spread by rats getting in the chemicals and went through out the city."

"If it was that simple to spread the virus like that to make this then we have no choice but to destroy this city before it spreads all over the country and possible the world."

"Alright finally! I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"It will take more than your saucer to take this city and the laboratory!"

"Alight then we should just-How the hell are we going to blow this city sky high then?!"

"Using your saucer will not guarantee the complete destruction of his city or the laboratory. So you are going to find use furon enhanced miniature nuclear bombs."

"Oh yeah can I ask you something about those files you looked at?"

"Sure but I found nothing about the Umbrella Corporation useful."

"Did you find someone named Albert Wesker."

"Hmm…that sound familiar to me but I can't- Wait! I remember now he was one of S.T.A.R.S. members. The leader I believe."

"Yeah, about him, He defiantly is not human or not anymore. So I say let burn the city with him."

"Whatever. Unfortunately there is a problem."

"What the bombs don't work?"

"Of course they work! The problem is that they need to be set at equal proximity from each other."

"How many are there?"

"Three, this device is the only way in guaranteeing it but soon as one is set the bombs will automatically start the count down so I say you move fast. Go back underground set one charge, set one at the police station and one at the Spencer Estate."

"Alright, let's blow this city to a crisp!"

* * *

Just in case you were wondering the people that helped Crypto was Jill Valentine and Rico the Umbrella soldier guy. I am telling you this because they are not going to make another appearance.

But don't worry other Characters are in it.


	10. New and Old Allies

**Chapter 10** New and Old Allies

Crypto and Pox were still on the roof talking.

"So, you're sure that these three explosives will take out the entire city."

"Yes Crypto I am positive that these miniature nuclear weapons will do fine."

"Okay how long do I have till one is set?"

"About five minutes."

"Five minutes! No one can move that fast!"

"Well there is an alterative but I can't be sure it is full proof."

"Then what is it?"

"Well this is a top secret laboratory and not only on Furon but even here on Earth most of these places have a self destruct system."

"Okay fine, then I will use the saucer and destroy the rest of the city."

"Okay but I still want at least one of these set, to guarantee its complete destruction."

"Alright I'll set one or two if I can somewhere around the city."

"Now get going and BLOW THIS VIRAL INVESTED CITY APART!" Pox yelled as the projector went off.

Pox left the explosives in his saucer so he was able to get going. He saw the man hole he used to get out and was about to land. Just then a missal hit his saucer. He looked to the side to see that thing he fought earlier with the rocket launcher again.

"That's it! This umbrella mutated freak is going down!" Crypto yelled moving his saucer from another missal.

He moved his saucer in front of the monster and fired the death ray at it. The ray disintegrated the monster along with a few other things. He then landed his saucer close to the manhole and fell in. He worked his way back to the lab he found and just looked for the perfect place to put the bomb and where to find the self destruct system. He went back to the turntable area and the elevator and saw that the creature he fought was no longer there. Not that he was surprised that the thing didn't die it was just that he now had to worry about that thing again. He then started to wonder how Claire was doing now. Not that really cared but still wondered if see was still alive. Still seeing nothing helping him he returned to the elevator but stopped to see a door that was looked dirty and wasn't able to tell it was a door before.

See that he had no time to lose he went through the door and found the major part of the umbrella area. Just then he heard more moaning, footsteps and clicking. He looked all around to see what to come out. Then he turned to see a plant looking thing but…alive. Then through the air vent another one of those inside out creatures came out, and behind him were a few more zombies. Crypto hesitated as the monsters drew closer to him. Without wasting time he flew to the air, transformed his gun to the Ion Detonator, fired a shell in the middle of the zombies and obliterated them. Just then the inside out creature jumped and lunged toward him but then fell to the ground after being hit by acid from the plant creature. Crypto transformed his gun back to the disintegrator ray, fired, and burned the creature away.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Crypto said to himself as he walked away.

Just the inside out creature lunged at him again and Crypto didn't expect it. He turned at the monster exploded in front of him. Crypto growled and wiped the blood off his face and saw another human holding a shotgun and was wearing police uniform wearing bandages on one shoulder. The human kept aiming the gun Crypto but he didn't say anything ready to fire.

"Yeah, thanks!" Crypto growled at the human.

"What the hell? What are you?" The human asked.

"Cryptosporidium, who might you, be?" Crypto growled still.

"But, wait you're not something created by umbrella."

"What was your first clue? That I can talk and comprehend unlike everything else in this Arkvoodle forsaken place!"

Just then shutter opened not far from them and the thing Crypto fought before came out only big and had a bigger eye and a bigger claw. The human fired his shotgun and blood spattered but showed little affect. Crypto fired his disintegrator ray at the creature and didn't do much better. The creature rushed toward the human as the human dodged by jumping to the side and in the fired his shotgun at the side of the creature and the monster still showed no sign of pain. Crypto flew behind him and fired at the back of its head. The monster turned to Crypto and rushed toward him as he flew backwards firing at it.

The human saw Crypto flying and his weapons and was amazed at him. He was wondering if this thing was either an alien or just a good mutated monster or something. He soon eluded the thought and fired a couple of rounds into the creatures back. The creature turned to him used his claw and broke the shotgun. The creature then tackled him to the floor and walked toward him. Crypto stopped firing his gun and saw the creature about to kill the human. Really didn't know why he was doing this but out of his "good" heart, he used Psychokinesis to grab the human and moved him to side so he wouldn't get hit. The human saw Crypto save him and was surprised but he kept focused on the fight.

Just then large brown balls came from one of the hallways and the monster started to burn from the acid rounds. Crypto then transformed his gun to the Zap-O-Matic and fired a stream of electricity at the monster shocking it. The human grabbed a desert eagle magnum from his back holster and fired it in the large eye of the monster and the monster fell and this time it was truly dead.

"Finally!" Crypto yelled laying down his gun.

Claire came from the hallway holding a grenade launcher.

"Leon you okay." Claire asked helping Leon up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Leon said putting the magnum away.

Claire then turned he head to see Crypto again.

"And how are you?" Claire asked.

"Fine now that thing is dead…thanks, not bad for human." Crypto said trying to be nice.

"Wait you know this thing?" Leon asked looking at Claire.

"Yeah, I met him earlier after he saved me from one of those hunters."

"Oh…by the way thanks for helping me out there." Leon said turning to Crypto.

"Yeah no problem but don't used to it." Crypto said to him.

"Alright…but what are you?"

"I'm freaking alien! What does it look like? I can guarantee this I am not one of them!"

"Okay, okay fine."

"Leon, the only safe place out of here it if use the evacuation train that is below this level." Claire said turning to Leon.

"Okay then lets get the train up and running so we can get going."

"We can't we first must set the place up to self destruct."

"Perfect." Crypto said interrupting.

"What?" Leon and Claire said in unison.

"If you are going to blow up this place then I can use you two in helping me in destroying this city with all these monsters in it." Crypto explained.

"How?" Claire asked kneeing to the small alien.

"I have three miniature explosives made to destroy this place and the city. But I need two more people in it so I can be sure to destroy it."

"Why can't you set all three yourself?" Leon asked.

"Because there is a time limit after I set one up to set the others and I don't have the time to do that."

Leon sighed and wondered if it was a good idea. He didn't know if he could trust this so called alien, but what if his plan did work? What if this was the only way in stopping the madness in this city?

"Alright fine we'll do it. Where do they need to be set?" Leon asked.

"One of you is going to have to set one at the mansion and the other at the police station. I will set one here in the lab." Crypto explained.

"Where's the mansion?" Claire asked.

"Actually forget it; I will set the one at the mansion and one of you set one at the police station and the lab."

"But how do we escape after we set them?" Leon asked.

Crypto sighed and didn't believe what he knew what he had to do. After they set them he was to go pick them up in his saucer and fly them out of the city.

"After you two set the charges I will pick you up in my saucer. And we'll leave this place. But after they are set you have about five minuets to get you asses of out the place!" Crypto explained.

"Where are you going to pick us up?" Leon asked in a somewhat quizzing tone in his voice.

"The one at the lab is to go to the turntable with the train, and the one going to the police station is to wait in the courtyard. I can get both of you quickly that way." Crypto responded.

"Okay we'll see you then." Claire said putting the grenade launcher away and taking out her pistol.

"I'll go to the police station, you go set the charge somewhere in the lab." Leon ordered Claire.

Crypto started to leave but was stopped by Leon.

"Hey alien, use this to contact us so we set them at the right time." Leon said throwing a radio to him and caught it.

Crypto simply nodded. The three of them went in different directions to set the charges and were all ready to end this viral infested city.


	11. Crypto vs Super Crypto

**Chapter 11** Cryptosporidium vs. Mutated Furon!

Crypto hurried to get to the roof of the mansion just so he could leave this city and go back to the old missions. Back to destroying bad government agencies and terrorists organizations threatening the US or whatever, but now he is in the middle of nowhere in a mid western town he never heard of called Raccoon City. Even though he did find these monsters were more fun to kill-even more fun then the blisk-he didn't like the fact that they stoop the in the power of an earthling. So he would rather go back to fighting police officers, army men, majestic agents, or KGB agents along with their vehicles but his duty here was to end first.

He finally made it to the roof of the mansion to set the charge and to get the saucer. He first placed the explosive of top of the mansion and then called his saucer. He waited for it to come before he actually set the bomb. Just then he heard a loud beeping sound coming from the radio Leon gave him.

"Cryptosporidium, this is Leon. Claire and I are ready to set our explosives. How about you?"

"I am almost ready. Just need to get my saucer then I will set mine." Crypto responded ending the transmission.

Just then just as his saucer arrived he could see a silhouette of a person in the night blue background and a slight flicker of light in eyes.

"Well, I see mister president that you have survived." The man said in a familiar voice.

"Wesker" Crypto growled.

"Indeed Crypto, but my business in this city is not complete."

"Well, too bad! I am about to destroy this entire city!"

"You really believe that you and the humans you teamed up with will be able destroy this city and escape in time."

"Yeah, I do! If anyone is to be worried about getting out of here it is you! I have my mode of transportation. But if you we have to fight to make one side right then bring it!"

"You do have one last monster to face but it is not me."

"Really, what is it? Last time some told me that I just vaporized them."

"I may have understated you Crypto, but I think this will make you change your mind on the Umbrella Corporation."

Just then something large about the size of a human jumped through the roof and landed in front of Crypto. Crypto recognized it; it was…him just mutated in with large powerful claws.

"Cryptosporidium-145 meet Cryptosporidium-041" Wesker said jumping backwards and went inside the mansion.

Just then Pox come out of the hovering hologram projector and saw it.

"Is…is that a furon?" Pox yelled at the sight of the mutated creature.

"That's what the human said." Crypto responded aiming his gun.

"I don't understand. How could the humans get one of our clones?"

Just then the mutated furon used Psychokinesis to grab the projector of Pox and threw it off the mansion.

"Alright my past bro…lets see what Umbrella has done to you." Crypto said aiming his disintegrator ray at him.

Crypto flew into the air fired his disintegrator ray at it but the mutated furon blocked it with its claws. The furon then rush toward Crypto with the claws attempted to smash him but missed and made a hole in the roof. Crypto then tried to use Psychokinesis to grab and throw him but the furon grabbed Crypto first and threw him across the roof.

"Damn it Crypto! I'm your brother you idiot!" Crypto yelled hoping that he could at least make the mutated furon go back to normal state of mind.

The mutated furon didn't react to the statement, he only ran forward him ready to smash Crypto. Crypto flew back into the air, transformed his gun back to the Zap-O-Matic and fired the stream of electricity at it. He hit it in the torso of the mutated furon and showed some effect. But then the furon used its claws to absorb the electric energy not longer harming him. Crypto growled and transformed his gun to the Ion Detonator about to fire a shell. Just then the super furon used Psychokinesis to grab Crypto again and this time threw him off the roof. Crypto fell to the bushes but was able to get back up not problem. The super furon fell from the roof and landed in front of Crypto. Crypto then used his jet pack to escape the creature, turned while in the air and fired an Ion shell, and detonated it. The Ion shell made the creature fall back but not much else.

Knowing this didn't work on furons like it did on humans he transformed his gun to the Anal Probe hoping that it would make him eject the virus. He fired the green Probe at the super furon and as soon as it hit it the furon it started to puke blood but did nothing to the creature or show any sign of turning back to normal. The super furon then wiped his mouth and used Psychokinesis again to grab Crypto and threw him further into the forest.

Crypto got up and was almost convinced that he was no longer 'Crypto'. Just to be sure he read the super furon's mind and all he could hear was distant voice saying different things. Now convinced that his 'brother' was no longer himself he flew back and transformed his gun to a larger more yellow glowing gun. Crypto aimed it at the creature walking slowly toward him and pulled the trigger and a yellow oval came from the gun, it turned red as soon as it hit the super furon.

"Sorry I couldn't save you from those Umbrella freaks." Crypto said letting go of the button.

Just then a loud boom was heard from the sky. The super furon looked up in the sky to see a large meteor coming toward him. The meteor hit the super furon and made a large crater in the ground and vaporized the umbrella enhanced furon in front of the Spencer Estate. Just then his radio went off again.

"Cryptosporidium, what is taking so long?" Leon asked over the radio.

"One last thing I got to do!" Crypto yelled turning off the radio.

Just as he was about to enter the mansion, Wesker came from the front door.

"I am impressed Crypto. But now you must face me!" Wesker said getting into a stance.

"Face this!" Crypto yelled firing a large green ball.

Wesker found what he just fired weird. It was just a green and silver ball. It didn't radiate energy, explode, vaporize, it didn't do anything. Just then burrowing was heard underground and shook it. Just then, under Wesker's feet a large worm like creature came out and swallowed Wesker. Crypto merely laughed at the whole seen. He then used his jet pack to get back to the roof and went to set the explosive. He then grabbed his radio to call the humans.

"Alright, I have set the explosives! Get you asses to the pick up areas!"


	12. Last Chapter and Epilgue

**Chapter 12** First and Final good bye

Well, Crypto was able to get Leon and Claire out of Raccoon City quickly enough before the city obliterated from thermonuclear explosions. They landed two miles from the city and the radiation.

"Well done Crypto." Pox said over a second hovering hologram device.

"Yeah" Crypto said with no real emotion.

"Well it looks like we are through with Raccoon City. I just hope the survivors got out." Claire said.

"If there was, I'm sure that it would have had to happen some other way during the same problem." Leon assured her.

"Yeah, well as long as the virus doesn't spread anymore than at least we saved the people in country." Crypto said walking back to his saucer.

"How am I supposed to find my brother after all this happening and everything?" Claire said questioning the situation.

"Look, stick with the storyline Capcom made for you two and forget this messed up crossover version okay." Crypto said walking back to his saucer.

"Crypto, return to the White House immediately. You have a special meeting today." Pox announced.

"Wait! You're the president?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, I have been the president since 1959. Now you either go back to whatever storyline Capcom gave you or I will vaporize you!" Crypto yelled.

He then returned back to his saucer and flew back to the White House leaving the two of them.

--

About one mile from the city after its destruction, there laid a large dead worm like creature and next to it was Wesker. He refocused his sunglasses and walked away from the city and the Worm thing.

_Hmph, the president destroyed one of Umbrella's most powerful facilities. No matter, I got what I need from the mansion and the lab. Although I do have to thank the small grey alien for using that worm, I would most like be dead now, but that worm got me out in time._

Wesker then laughed to himself as he continued to walked away from the city and calling in a chopper to get him out of the area.

**Epilogue**

Crypto returned back to normal life and just wants to remember how he took on things that actually scared him at first. He didn't even think that was possible on Earth after being on it for about forty years. As President he cut funding from the Umbrella Corporation and came up with a cover up story for the reason why Raccoon City exploded.

Leon and Claire went their separate ways and well… you know what. Just play the games you'll know what happens!

Wesker well I can't say much because I want to put him in something else in another fan-fiction so just stick with the game storyline of him.

Just then world was turned to the other side of the world with question marks on the Arctic, Europe, and an island near Europe.

THE END?

"Oh no Poxy! This Resident Evil Destroy All Humans! Crossover is over!

* * *

Don't worry I may change my mind. But I am going to have to rethink this if I am going to make a squeal of this story. Really I had fun doing this one so. I just need to think it out better than this one. 


End file.
